The Sweet Mommy Adventures
by Mhie18
Summary: Watch how our main girls, and Eli, go through random adventures as a mom! First up is the lovely and smart Annabeth Chase-Jackson with her son, Charles Luke Jackson.
1. Sleep

_**The mommy adventures of**_:

_Annabeth Chase-Jackson _

_Featuring: Her son, Charles Luke Jackson_

_**Sleep**_

_(Annabeth's POV)_

2:34 am...

I was in my work room, designing a new building for Hermes, because he needs help and some rest after delivering mails for a long time.

I placed the blue prints on my work table and then a knock came from my door. "Coming." If it's Percy, he must be sleepwalking again. I opened the door and it showed my 3-year-old son, rubbing his eyes with his sleeve while holding his panda bear Percy gave him when he was 2. "Mommy?"

His adorable voice always get me. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" I picked him up and began to cradle him. "I can't sleep." He yawned then he snuggled against my body. I kissed his forehead and brought him to his room.

When we reached his room, I placed him on his bed and tucked him in.

"Do you want mommy to sing you a song?" I asked, stroking his hair lightly. "Yes, mommy." He hugged my leg with his panda bear and closed his eyes.

I smiled softly.

Every time when he wants me to sing, I always sing him his favorite song, Lead me home, and it usually makes him feel calm and sleepy. I held his tiny hand and began to sing. "**_Oh won't you lead me home to you... To all the strength and peace you gave... Tomorrow`s harbor opens out her arms... Sends the watch tower on the wave..._**"

"_**Light the way to shore... Bravely breaking through, lead me home... Lead me home... Oh lead me home to you...**_" The next thing I knew was Luke was already sleeping, loosely hugging my leg.

I tucked him again, this time, making sure he was going to sleep well in a few hours. "Good night, Luke."

I gave him one last kiss good night and closed his door quietly. I walked back to my work room but stopped. Maybe I should sleep...

It's already 2:46 am, and I have work at 8:00 am.

I sighed and walked straight to my room. When I went in, Percy was still sleeping. I could see some drool over at my spot... Seaweed brain.

I lied down next to my husband and smiled. "Good morning." I kissed him on his cheek before falling asleep next to him.

* * *

_**Author's note**_:

Hey guys, did you enjoy that? Actually, writer's block, popped out of my head, started to write this and the other chapters... Meh. Sorry if it's stupid and short... I'm still out of creative ideas. I can't even think the next chapter of my current priority: It's a Jackson thing... By the way, for the lyrics, credit for Jessica Sanchez' "Lead me home".

- _**Mhie18**_


	2. Phone call

_**The mommy adventures of**:_

_Eleanor Jackson-Moore_

_**Featuring**: Her son, Baby Logan Silver Moore_

* * *

**Phone call**

* * *

"Hello?"

"_Hey Austin._"

Austin smiled. "Hey, Eli, how was your flight?"

"_Great, I'm still tired, but great._"

"Aw." He chuckled before leaning on the wall.

It was the first time Eli was away for work, it was also her first time to leave her baby Logan for more than his sleeping hours. "_So how are you two? Is Logan doing fine?_" She asked. "Yes, we're doing fine here." He sighed. "_So can I talk to him?_"

He smiled again. "Sure, but he's still sleeping. But maybe I can make an arrangement..."

Austin placed his phone down and shook his sleeping son. "Hey, Logan... Logan." He began to stir, yawning and rubbing his adorable eyes. "Meh..." The baby groaned. He pouted and glared at his father. "Hey, buddy, sorry for waking you up, but mommy is on the phone. I'll put it on speaker so you can hear her." Austin clicked the speaker on the screen of his phone.

"_Hi Logan!_" Eli shouted through her phone. "_It's me, mommy! Did you miss me?!_"

Logan was speechless. His eyes were big, he was waving his arms and his mouth was open, showing his only front teeth. "_Logan?_"

"Mama, mama, mama, mama!" Logan cheered, smiling widely. "_There's my baby boy._" Eli cooed. "Aw, he's excited to hear your voice again, El." Austin said, smiling at his son.

Logan pointed at his daddy's phone. "Mama, mama, mama, mama!"

"Oh you want the phone?" Austin asked, confused. "Okay, but you know that your mom is not in that device..." Austin gave him the phone, which Logan hugged tightly. "Hmmmmm... Mama." Logan cooed.

* * *

_~A cafe in Italy~_

=(^. _ .^)=

"Aw, I love you too, baby." Eli sighed with a soft smile on her face, a tear was ready to fall. "Miss you, sweetie." Then she closed her phone, sobbing softly because of her missing her two favorite boys.

* * *

_**Author's note**_:

Aw~ Wasn't that adorable? Hehehe, after Annabeth and Eleanor is, of course, the lovely Hazel! But her story as a mom will be posted tomorrow or later. Depends on my schedule and surroundings. Of course, I know demigods can't use phones, that's why, in my most stories, Hephaestus and Hermes made phones that can't attract monsters, which is weird though...

- _**Mhie18**_


End file.
